


Sandburg's father.

by Englandwithlove



Series: The Sentinel series 5 [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englandwithlove/pseuds/Englandwithlove
Summary: Before he'll enter the police academy Blair wants to find out who his father is. With the help of Jim and his friends, he finds him in the most unlikely; in his mind, of places.Though in finding his father he also finds his feelings for Jim.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg, Naomi Sandburg/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Sentinel series 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sandburg's father.

Jim had just finished his second day back at work and had just wanted to get in, have a shower, then go to sleep, but as soon as he had entered the apartment, he sensed something was wrong.  
He took a deep breath in and could smell a musky kind of smell; it was sweet yet also tangy. Not sure what he was smelling, he began to hobble around his apartment.  
He first looked in the kitchen, but when he saw that nothing was out of place, he moved onto the living area. He could see that either Blair or Naomi, who had yet to leave, had left an incense stick burning, though inhaling the smoke into his lungs with a slight wheeze, he realized that that was not the strange smell and so he moved on.  
He shuffled a few steps back to peer into Blair's room and saw Naomi doing her weird yoga-like exercises, taking a quick whiff of said room all he could smell was Naomi's natural perfume and the faint smell of Blair's Sandlewood aftershave.  
He then made his way across the apartment to the open balcony door. And as soon as he did, he paused briefly to take in the view before him.  
Blair was leaning forward against the balcony, holding something in his hands. His hair was blowing in the slight summer breeze revealing a faraway look on his handsome face as he looked out onto the city below.  
He then also realized as the mild breeze blew once again that the strange smell was coming from Blair.  
He leaned briefly against the balcony door frame; as his leg was starting to hurt, and retook a whiff of the smell, trying to figure out what it was.  
Then after a few minutes of trying to figure it out, he decided to just ask Blair.  
"Sandburg?" He asked as he pushed himself off of the door frame.  
Blair gave out a startled breath but quickly calmed when he turned his head slightly to see that it was only Jim.  
"Oh... Hey, Jim," He greeted, before turning to look back out at the city.  
As Jim got closer, he could see that the object in Blair's hand was the police badge he had given the other man the day before.  
"Having second thoughts?" He asked, giving a slight nod towards the badge even though he knew the other couldn't see it.  
"No, no... It's nothing like that," Blair answered back distractedly, subconsciously rubbing at the metal of the badge.  
The smell briefly got stronger as he asked, "What's wrong then?"  
"It's just... I don't know if I want to go to the academy straight away. I think I want to..." he trailed off with a sigh, not knowing if he wanted to say what he wanted to say out loud.  
"You think you want what to, what?" Jim asked, encouragingly.  
After worrying with the badge in his hand some more, he finally said with a sigh, "I think I wanted to find my dad."  
Blair's reply surprised Jim, not in a thousand-year would he think that that was what was going to come out of the other man's mouth.  
"Your father?" He asked in disbelief.  
Blair sighed into a chuckle and shook his head before answering, "I know. It's just that lately... Lately, I've been thinking a lot about who he might be and what he would be like, and whether he would be proud of me."  
Jim brow furrowed in worry as Blair continued, "I know it's strange that it's taken me 30 years to get to this point but, I don't want to wait any longer. I need to know who he is, Jim."  
Jims face creased in simplify for a brief second before he let out a sigh of his own, "Okay, okay. You can do that. You can join the academy any time after all. But are you sure you want to, you might no like what you find after all."  
Blair swallowed then nodded his head before he said confidently, "I know, but I won't know till I try."  
"All right, I'll help you."  
Blair snapped his head to look at Jim with wide eyes.  
"Really?!" He exclaimed his surprise.  
Jim shrugged and said, "All I'm doing at the moment is paperwork anyway. Can't do fieldwork with this," he slapped his leg a couple of times at this comment before he continued with a slight chuckle, "So why not?"  
Blair beamed, and the musky smell from earlier came back in full force for a second, all most knocking Jim out.  
"Thanks, man, you don't know how much this means to me," Blair chuckled as he slapped Jim's arm.  
Jim coughed because of the smell before he smiled back and shrugged, "Don't mention it."  
He then frowned and asked, "How are you going to start?"  
"I'm going to ask my mum," Blair said, slowly, as if Jim had just asked a dumb question.  
Jim frown grew as he replied in disbelief, "Blair, unless your mother keeps records of ever guy she sleeps with, I don't see how that's going to help you. It's was over 30 years ago. Hell, I can't remember who I have slept with half the time."  
"Well, you obviously don't know Naomi," Blair said in a huff.  
"Obviously," Jim mumbled under his breath.  
He then looked down to see that Blair was still holding onto his arm and that his badge was in his hand.  
"I think I'll be needing this," Jim said, playfully as he plucked the badge out of the man's hand.  
Blair chuckled and let go of Jim's arm before apologizing, "Ah, sorry, man."  
Jim shrugged for the third time that day and asked, "Don't worry about it. So are you going to ask Naomi tonight, or are you going to wait until she's leaving tomorrow?"  
"Oh! I'd better ask now," Blair realized.  
He then started to make his way in, totally missing the fond smile and head shake Jim gave him.  
Once inside the apartment, Blair quickly made his way over to his bedroom and knocked twice on the door frame to get his mother's attention.  
Naomi looked over her shoulder as she finished her stretches.  
"Oh, hello, sweetie," She greeted as she straightened up.  
"Hey, mom," He said back lamely, not sure how to start his inquiry.  
This indecision must have shown on his face as Naomi's face scrunched in concern before she asked, "Blair, what's wrong?"  
After a brief moment, he took a calming breath and decided that bluntness was the way to go.  
"Mom, I want to know who my father is."  
Naomi froze in shock at this but quickly recovered before Blair could notice.  
"Why do you want to know after all this time, honey?" She asked, a little nervously.  
"I just do. Come on, mom, you owe me," He said a little standoffish.  
Naomi looked hurt briefly before she sighed and nodded her head in agreement.  
"I do, don't I..." She replied quietly.  
She then made her way over to his bed and sat down a little ungracefully as she pondered through a list of potential fathers in her head.  
"I'll think about it and tell you in the morning, sweety," She said distantly.  
"Thank you..." He replied sadly, feeling guilty for his tone and for what he realized was emotional blackmail, using her guilt from her actions a few days previous to make her do what he wanted.  
\-----  
Later that night, as Jim laid in bed trying to get to sleep, he realized that he didn't ask Blair what the smell coming off of him was.  
He sighed and relaxed into bed, telling himself he'll have plenty of time during the next few weeks to ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will revise this that before uploading it next. Not feeling too well so thinking cap isn't fully on haha So will rewrite it when feeling better.


End file.
